The present invention generally relates to devices and surgical methods for the treatment of various types of spinal pathologies. More specifically, the present invention is directed to several different types of facet joint replacement prostheses, surgical procedures for performing facet joint replacements, and surgical instruments which may be used to perform the surgical procedures.
Back pain is a common human ailment. In fact, approximately 50% of persons who are over 60 years old suffer from lower back pain. Although many incidences of back pain are due to sprains or muscle strains which tend to be self-limited, some back pain is the result of more chronic fibromuscular, osteoarthritic, or ankylosing spondolytic processes of the lumbosacral area. Particularly in the population of over 50 year olds, and most commonly in women, degenerative spine diseases such as degenerative spondylolisthesis (during which one vertebra slides forward over the top of another vertebra) and spinal stenosis (during which the spinal canal markedly narrows) occurs in a high percentage of the population. Iida, et al, 1989.
Degenerative changes of the adult spine have traditionally been determined to be the result of the interrelationship of the three joint complex; the disk and the two facet joints. Degenerative changes in the disc lead to arthritic changes in the facet joint and vice versa. See Farfan and Sullivan, 1967; see also Farfan, 1969; see also Farfan, 1980.
One cadaver study of nineteen cadavers with degenerative spondylolisthesis showed that facet degeneration was more advanced than disc degeneration in all but two cases. Farfan. In mild spondylolisthetic cases, the slip appeared to be primarily the result of predominantly unilateral facet subluxation. Other studies into degenerative changes of the spine have revealed extensive contribution of facet joint degeneration to degenerative spinal pathologies such as degenerative spondylolisthesis, central and lateral stenosis, degenerative scoliosis (i.e., curvature of the spine to one side), and kypho-scoliosis, at all levels of the lumbar spine. See Kirkaldy-Willis et al, 1978; see also Rosenberg, 1975.
It has been determined that facet joint degeneration particularly contributes to degenerative spinal pathologies in levels of the lumbar spine with sagittally oriented facet joints, i.e. the L4-L5 level.
When intractable pain or other neurologic involvement results from adult degenerative spine diseases, such as the ones described above, surgical procedures may become necessary. Traditionally, the surgical management of disease such as spinal stenosis consisted of decompressive laminectomy alone. Herkowitz, et al, The Diagnosis and Management of Degenerative Lumber Spondylolisthesis, 1998. Wide decompressive laminectomies remove the entire lamina, and the marginal osteophytes around the facet joint. Because a lot of degenerative spine disease has been demonstrated to be caused by facet joint degeneration or disease, this procedure removes unnecessary bone from the lamina and insufficient bone from the facet joint.
Furthermore, although patients with one or two levels of spinal stenosis tend to do reasonably well with just a one to two level wide decompressive laminectomy, patients whose spinal stenosis is associated with degenerative spondylolisthesis have not seen good results. Lombardi, 1985. Some studies reported a 65% increase in degree of spondylolisthesis in patients treated with wide decompressive laminectomy. See Johnson et al; see also White and Wiltse. The increase in spinal slippage especially increased in patients treated with three or more levels of decompression, particularly in patients with radical laminectomies where all of the facet joints were removed.
To reduce the occurrence of increased spondylolisthesis resulting from decompressive laminectomy, surgeons have been combining laminectomies, particularly in patients with three or more levels of decompression, with multi-level arthrodesis, which surgically fuses the facet joints to eliminate motion between adjacent vertebrae. Although patients who undergo concomitant arthrodesis do demonstrate a significantly better outcome with less chance of further vertebral slippage after laminectomy, arthrodesis poses problems of its own. Aside from the occurrence of further spondylolisthesis in some patients, additional effects include non-unions, slow rate of fusion even with autografts, and significant morbidity at the graft donor site. Furthermore, even if the fusion is successful, joint motion is totally eliminated at the fusion site, creating additional stress on healthy segments of the spine which can lead to disc degeneration, herniation, instability spondylolysis, and facet joint arthritis in the healthy segments.
An alternative to spinal fusion has been the use of an invertebral disc prosthesis. There are at least 56 artificial disc designs which have been patented or identified as being investigated. McMillin C. R. and Steffee A. D., 20th Annual Meeting of the Society for Biomaterials (abstract)(1994). Although different designs achieve different levels of success with patients, disc replacement mainly helps patients with injured or diseased discs; disc replacement does not address spine pathologies such as spondylolisthesis and spinal stenosis caused by facet joint degeneration or disease.
There is a need in the field for prostheses and prosthetic systems to replace injured and/or diseased facet joints, which cause, or are a result of, various spinal diseases. There is also a need for surgical methods to install such prostheses. There is also a need for prostheses and prosthetic systems to replace spinal fusion procedures.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with current strategies and designs in various treatments for adult spine diseases. The present inventive spinal arthroplastic systems avoid the problems of spine stiffness, increased loads on unfused levels, and predictable failure rates associated with spinal arthrodesis. The present invention pertains to spinal prostheses designed to replace facet joints and/or part of the lamina at virtually all spinal levels including L1-L2, L2-L3, L3-L4, L4-L5, L5-S-1, T11-T12, and T12-L1. Various types of joint replacement prostheses are described for treating different types of spinal problems.
As will be described in greater detail later, a given natural facet joint has a superior half and an inferior half. In anatomical terms, the superior half of the joint is formed by the vertebral level below the joint (which can thus be called the caudal portion of the facet joint, i.e., because it is near the feet). The inferior half of the joint is formed by the vertebral level above the joint (which can thus be called the cephalad portion of the facet joint, i.e., beacuse it is near the head). For example, in the L4-L5 facet joint, the caudal portion of the joint is formed by boney structure on the L-5 vertebra (e.g., a superior articular suface and supporting bone on the L-5 vertebra), and the cephalad portion of the joint is formed by boney structure on the L-4 vertebra (e.g., an inferior articular surface and supporting bone on the L-4 vertebra).
For the sake of description, the prostheses that embody the features of the invention will be called either xe2x80x9ccephaladxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccaudadxe2x80x9d with relation to the portion of a given facet joint they replace. Thus, a prosthesis that, in use, replaces the caudal portion of a facet joint (i.e., the superior half) will be called a xe2x80x9ccaudalxe2x80x9d prosthesis. Likewise, a prosthesis that, in use, replaces the cephalad portion of a facet joint (i.e., the inferior half) will be called a xe2x80x9ccephaladxe2x80x9d prosthesis.
One aspect of the invention provides a facet joint prosthesis to replace, on a vertebral body, a caudal portion of a natural facet joint (e.g., a superior articular surface and supporting bone structure on the vertebral body). The caudal prosthesis comprises a component sized to be fixed to the vertebral body, e.g., on or near a pedicle. The caudal prosthesis includes an artificial facet joint structure adapted to replace a caudal portion of the natural facet joint after its removal from the vertebral body. The removal of a caudal portion of the natural facet joint and its total replacement by the artificial facet joint structure of the caudal prosthesis frees the orientation of the prosthesis from anatomic constraints imposed by a preexisting articular configuration of the caudal portion of the natural facet joint. Furthermore, the artificial facet joint structure of the caudal prosthesis can comprise an artificial articular configuration that is unlike the preexisting articular configuration, so that a desired articulation or bony anatomy can be restored to achieve a desired level of function.
This aspect of the invention also provides a method of replacing, on a vertebral body, a caudal portion of a natural facet joint. The method removes a caudal portion of the natural facet joint from the vertebral body, and, in its place, fixes a component to the vertebral body that includes an artificial facet joint structure adapted to replace the removed caudal portion of the natural facet joint. Desirably, the artificial facet joint structure includes an artificial articular configuration unlike the preexisting articular configuration of the removed caudal portion of the natural facet joint.
Another aspect of the invention provides a facet joint prosthesis to replace, on a vertebral body, a cephalad portion of a natural facet joint (e.g., an inferior articular surface and supporting bone structure on the vertebral body). The cephalad prosthesis comprises a component sized to be fixed to the vertebral body, e.g., on or near a pedicle, or on or near a lamina, or on or near a spinous process, or combinations thereof. The cephalad prosthesis includes an artificial facet joint structure adapted to replace a cephalad portion of the natural facet joint after its removal from the vertebral body. As with the removal and total replacement of a caudal portion of the natural facet joint, the removal of a cephalad portion of the natural facet joint and its total replacement by the artificial facet joint structure of the cephalad prosthesis makes possible the orientation of the prosthesis free from anatomic constraints imposed by a preexisting articular configuration of the cephalad portion of the natural facet joint. Furthermore, like the caudal prosthesis, the artificial facet joint structure of the cephalad prosthesis can comprise an artificial articular configuration that is unlike the preexisting articular configuration of the natural facet surface (which is removed), so that a desired articulation or bony anatomy can be totally restored.
This aspect of the invention also provides a method of replacing, on a vertebral body, a cephalad portion of a natural facet joint. The method removes a cephalad portion of the natural facet joint from the vertebral body, and, in its place, fixes a component to the vertebral body that includes an artificial facet joint structure adapted to replace the removed cephalad portion of the natural facet joint. Desirably, the artificial facet joint structure includes an artificial articular configuration unlike the preexisting articular configuration of the removed cephalad portion of the natural facet joint.
Another aspect of the invention provides a prosthesis assembly and related method for replacing a natural facet joint between adjoining first vertebral body and a second vertebral bodies. The assembly and method utilize a first component sized to be fixed to the first vertebral body, which is superior to the second vertebral body. The first component includes a first artificial facet joint structure adapted to replace a cephalad portion of the natural facet joint on the first vertebral body after removal of the cephalad portion of the natural facet joint from the first vertebral body. The assembly and method also comprise a second component sized to be fixed to the second vertebral body. The second component includes a second artificial facet joint structure adapted to replace the caudad portion of the natural facet joint of the second vertebral body after removal of the caudad portion of the natural facet joint from the second vertebral body. Together, the first and second artificial facet joint structures comprise an artificial facet joint. The removal of both cephalad and caudal portions of a natural facet joint and their total replacement by the artificial facet joint structures of the first and second components allows the artificial facet joint to be installed without anatomic constraints imposed by a preexisting articular configuration of the natural facet joint. The removal of the natural facet joints also removes bone spurs affecting the nerve roots adjacent the natural facet structures, alleviating or eliminating pain. Furthermore, the artificial facet joint structures of either the first or second components, or both, can create an artificial articular configuration for the artificial facet joint that is unlike the preexisting articular configuration of the removed natural facet joint, so that a desired articulation or bony anatomy can be completely restored. By restoring facet joint articulation to a desired level of function, the incidence of spondylolisthesis can be reduced or eliminated.
Other features and advantages of the inventions are set forth in the following Description and Drawings, as well as in the appended claims.